Over Exposed
by SweetMisery49
Summary: A SanoMegumi fic. if ur fans of theirs, please r&r. Megumi gets in trouble, but Sano comes to the rescue. They share a cute little moment
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ruroroni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. lol

I wrote this fic a long time ago and decided to come back to it. I'm not sure if I'll add another chapter or not but I've cleaned it up a bit, made it easier to read and added a few parts. For now however it's a one shot until I decided to add more. Enjoy

Author's note: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fan-fic. but I had fun writing it. and... I have a confession: I've never actually watched an episode. I'm still looking for it, here in Canada. lol. But I've read fanfiction about it and the characters sounded so great. lol. I fell in love with Sano and Megumi's characters. but if u think I portrayed them wrong please let me know so I can change them. Because like I said I've never actually saw an episode. So I had to try and guess their personalities from other stories that I've read. lol. So any input u could give me would be appreciated. Rated for slight language

OverExposed

Megumi sighed tiredly as she walked along the dusty sidewalk, on her way home from the clinic. The sun had just dipped below the horizon and she wanted to hurry home before it got too dark outside. Finally the day was almost over and she was relieved. It had been a tiring week although normally she loved her job at the clinic. It made her feel good helping all those people. . . and the occasional stupid roosterhead, Megumi thought to herself thinking about how Sano had stumbled into the clinic today needing her to patch up his battered hand yet again.

He'd been fighting again no doubt Megumi assumed as she bandaged him up and told him if he injured it again she'd have to just shoot his stupid hand right off. Maybe that'd teach him Megumi chuckled to herself. She stopped smiling as soon as she rounded the corner.

As she found herself faced with three gangsters, smiling toothless yellow evil grins at her. They were bald and ugly except for the third one who was just ugly. Carefuly Megumi averted their gazes and held her breath as she continued walking by. _Show no fear_, she commanded herself silently. But she the more she walked on, the more she could feel the slow rumble of fright in her belly. Lately, she had heard horrible stories about gang members in Tokyo.

"Where ya going?" One of them asked approaching her.

Megumi kept her head high and ignored him. Needless to say she started walking a little faster though.

"Heading my way darlin?" Another one asked as they edged closer behind her.

"Look at the pretty doctor lady walking so alone" Another one jeered loudly.

Megumi took a deep breath wishing she was somewhere else. If only she'd taken up Kenshin and Kaoru's offer when they'd offered to walk her home a few hours earlier when the clinic had closed. She had told them she still had too much work to do and she had to stay late. _Stupid… Stupid. You should have gone with them_, Megumi chastised herself.

It was too late for regrets tough. At the time she had thought three was a crowd and Megumi had told them she'd be fine walking by herself. The last thing Kenshin had said was to stay out of trouble. _And now look at me?_ Megumi swallowed as the third one inched closer.

Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw the first one pull out knife.

"Maybe we should give her some company" He called out.

Megumi panicked not knowing what to do, but fortunately instinct took over and she started running . . . fast. She cried out as the gang members ran after her and she cursed at the annoying kimono she wore which kept her from running faster.

Sano had told her once that she should consider carrying a small knife with her when she walked so that she could protect herself if she needed to. At the time she had laughed him off. "Who's going to attack me here? Don't worry Sano I'll be fine" She had told him, thinking he was being a paranoid rooster. Oh how she wished now that she had listened to him for once.

She hurriedly kicked off her sandals and threw them at the closest one near her. It didn't stop them though. It didn't even slow them down. Despite her efforts, soon they surrounded her and Megumi saw there were not only three men now, but five.

"Oh no" Megumi whispered realizing what trouble she really was in. She could've fought off 1 man, maybe even two or three by kicking and screaming. But five ... It was just too much.

She did the only thing she could, she screamed for dear life as two of them grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"argh" Megumi cried landing on her shoulder. She tried to keep screaming but it was hard because one of them had his grubby hand over her mouth and he didn't even flinch when she bit him as hard as she could. Her eyes went wide with horror as the one with the knife; probably the leader advanced closer to her. The other four men were gathered around her holding down her legs and arms. She was totally helpless.

The leader grabbed at the tie of her kimono and ripped it, making Megumi feel very violated. Her kimono fell open and exposed her thin white yukata underneath she squirmed as she tried to get away.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die alone here in the street" Megumi thought squeezing her eyes shut trying to think of a way out.

All at once, violent images of Kanryu came to her. She could feel someone hit her over the head and she remembered all too clearly how Kanryu would come to her in the middle of the night and beat her repeatedly. She had finally stopped having nightmares about a year ago. She thought she was rid of the painful memories that she had tried so hard to block out but now it all came rushing back

Megumi forced her eyes open, desperately trying to get free and think of a way to get out of this mess but she could do nothing. They were too overpowering.

The leader brought his knife down close to her throat and sneered at her. "This won't hurt too much darling. Stop your struggling"

Megumi spit at him and saw his face get red with anger. She knew she would probably die but she would rather die then let this man violate her any further.

He moved the knife closer and Megumi thought she was a goner as she felt droplets of blood trickle down her neck. But then something happened. Megumi heard shouting and then the leader was suddenly ripped away from her as his knife clattered to ground behind them.

Megumi wasted no time using her now free left leg to kick the guy holding her right leg over the head. He fell to the ground in a heap with surprise. She climbed to her feet and looked for something to use as a weapon. Something she realized she should've done earlier although it was hard to think when your life was on the line. But as she retrieved the fallen knife she spun around to see that the other three guys were already gone. They'd taken off after their leader had been knocked unconscious.

Megumi looked around to thank the person that had saved her life. She was expecting maybe someone like Kenshin but instead she found Sano frowning at the ground as he rubbed his shoulder.

"fck, that hurt" He cursed under his breath kicking the leader hard in the stomach.

"Sano?" She called in surprise.

"Kitsune" Sano breathed in a sigh of relief. She had a few scratches but he was happy that she was otherwise appeared unharmed.

"You alright?" He asked grabbing her hand and examining it. Megumi felt unsure of herself. Was Sano actually being nice? Maybe he did have feelings afterall . . .

"Thank You, Sanosuke" Megumi managed to whisper. Megumi expected a sarcastic response but instead Sano smiled a little and said "you welcome".

"How's your neck" He asked bringing a finger up to it.

"It hurts but I'll live" Megumi mumbled realizing that she owed the rooster now that he had saved her life.

Sano nodded and dropped her soft hand with a sigh. Megumi didn't realize he was holding it until he let go. His unexpected touch had felt surprisingly natural.

"How did you find me?" Megumi asked looking up at him in awe.

"Well I was hungry and my tab is too big at the Akebeko. Tae's cutting me off" Sano smiled a little.

"And Kaoru's cooking so you thought you'd see if I could fix you something, eh?" Megumi finished for him, eyeing him knowingly.

"You got it Kistune" Sano replied.

It started to rain right then and Megumi realized they were getting soaked. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" Megumi asked worriedly.

Sano shrugged and shook his head no. "Kenshin and Kaoru would always take me in but I have no where to be as of now"

"I live near by. Come with me" Megumi sighed.

Sano nodded and let her lead the way. She noticed Sano never took his eyes off her. That was when she noticed her kimono was still slightly open. She gasped and tried to fix it although it was too late because Sano had already seen.

"Pervert" She screamed at him pushing him away from her. Sano laughed at her and moved in behind her.

"Now I really know why your nickname is foxlady" Sano whispered in her ear teasingly.

"Get away from me, stupid roosterhead" Megumi yelled feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, I saved your life. You owe me Kitsune" Sano reminded her just as they arrived in front of Megumi's house. Megumi frowned knowing he was right.

"Hey, I'm giving you a place to stay for the night" Megumi countered grabbing her key from under the flower pot and letting them inside.

"Nice place" Sano mused looking around. "Don't touch anything. I'll get you some clean blankets and you can sleep there" Megumi said pointing to the small futon in the corner of the room.

"Where will you sleep?" Sano asked eyeing her curiously.

"In my room" Megumi rolled her eyes and left the room as Sano hear her murmur something about a stupid rooster head which made him grin. He'd always been attracted to Megumi. Maybe he had even come to love her in his own way. But somehow they always end up fighting. Even when he tried to be nice, she always found a way to make it seem like he was being a jerk.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons he found her and her sly ways so attractive. He had never met a woman like her before. He sat down on the futon and took off his gi laying it on the chair next to him. He was soaking wet and the last thing he needed was a cold. As he continued to peel clothes off he noticed his back hurt when he moved. He felt his shoulder blade with his good hand and found blood. He had a huge cut along his back. In the heat of the moment he must not have noticed it.

"Damn it. Stupid bastard" Sano cursed remembering. One of those stupid gang members must have thrown something at him or something.

Megumi came back in with a bowl of rice and a pile or clean blankets and noticed Sano's bloody fingers.

"What happened?" She cried letting the clean blankets fall to the floor and putting the rice down on a nearby table.

"asshole stabbed me in the back" Sano grumbled turning around so she could see it.

"It's gonna leave a scar" Megumi noticed sitting down beside him as she lightly ran her fingers over his back. Sano breathed lighter as her soft fingers messaged his back.

"I'll be back" Megumi told him. A few minutes later she returned with some water and bandages. Sano winced at first as she poured some kind of healing liquid on his back but gradually relaxed as Megumi's soothing hands expertly bandaged his wound.

"Thank you" Sano said grabbing her hand as she stood to leave. He watched Megumi blush.

"No it was the least I could do. Who knows where I'd be now if you hadn't come along. . ." Megumi's voice trailed off.

Sano leaned forward and decided to take a chance while she was feeling vulnerable. He kissed pressed his lips to hers softly. Not a passionate, _I love you kiss_, but a _I'm_ _your friend and I'll be there for you_ kiss. Megumi was overwhelmed enough with all that had happened that day and even though Sano wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and kiss her all over and he knew he had to be gentle.

And what if she didn't feel the same way?

"Sano" Megumi's eyes fluttered with surprise as he pulled away.

She licked her lips taking in the taste. Had Sano really just kissed her? And had she actually enjoyed it? This was just too crazy, Megumi thought trying to figure all of it out. All those times when they'd fought, Megumi recalled. Had it really just been an act to cover up their true feelings? Megumi felt so confused. She realized now that Sano wasn't the drunken gambler she used to think he was. She also knew that she cared for him. But what if she couldn't let her guard down? Her pride had always kept her from getting close to many people, especially men. Men had always let her down in the past.

"Megumi. Let me be here for you" Sano's voice interrupted her thoughts. Megumi nodded as Sano's strong arms encircled her and brought her head to rest on his chest. She flashed backed to when Sano had saved her from killing herself. And now he had just saved her again. He had caught a knife for her twice.

Megumi was tired and she knew they were both confused. So she let herself fall asleep in Sano's arms knowing everything would be okay somehow.

"I'll always look after you, Kistune" Sano whispered softly caressing her hair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. She had already fallen asleep but Sano held her close and listened to her gentle breathing. He closed his eyes and he too fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, after much thought out thinking I decided to add a chapter. Just one more chapter, to finish it off. I tried to keep it short and sweet, Seeing how I first wrote this story, 2 years ago I'm not sure if all my amazing readers are still around but if you are I want to say thank you so much for your kind words. 25 reviews on what was meant to be a one shot is definitely a record for me and I really appreciate it so much. Thanks

Chapter 2 

Megumi's eyes fluttered open tiredly and was greeted by the bright morning sunlight streaming in from a nearby window. She closed her eyes again and sighed with a smile. She hadn't slept this well in a long time. She rolled over and snuggled her head on her pillow enjoying sleeping in for once when all at once she realized that the soft texture she had been resting on wasn't her pillow. She wasn't even in her room. She looked up and her memory came rushing back.

Her head was still resting on Sano's chest with his tanned, muscular arms encircling her. He was still asleep and she could feel his chest move up and down in a peaceful rhythm. She looked down to make sure she was fully clothed and she was. He hadn't even tried to take advantage of her. As she watched him sleep she noticed that he looked like a different person. He looked almost innocent. She started to reach up and brush a stray hair from his forehead when she stopped herself.

_What am I doing? This is Sanosuke… the freeloading rooster. And here I am lying down with him and acting as if we were a couple, _Megumi questioned herself feeling confused. And yet somehow she couldn't tear herself away from him. She even contemplated pretending to go back to sleep just so she could lay with him longer but her brain wouldn't allow it. Her heart and head were two separate places. Her heart told her she cared very much about Sano. Even before he had saved her, she had begun to notice the small but persistent attraction she felt for him but she had always tried to ignore it. She was a doctor first and women last. And she assumed that Sano felt nothing for her. They teased each other all the time after all. Could that have been a cover-up?

Megumi pushed herself up from the futon and strategically moved around Sano so as not to wake him. She picked up the uneaten rice and unused blankets and padded quietly into the kitchen to make breakfast. They hadn't eaten last night. They both must have been tired. She assumed Sano would be hungry and she figured it was the least she could do. She wasn't sure what would become of their strange relationship now. Would they still be friends? Lovers even? Or would Sano leave her? Megumi wasn't sure but she knew things wouldn't be quite the same.

------------------

Sano awoke to the yummy aroma of breakfast and he felt his stomach growl in response. He looked down and noticed Megumi must be cooking and he smiled. "Real food… for free"

Wearing only his pants Sano snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Megumi let out a yelp and smacked Sano hard on the arm.

"Ow what was that for? I'm still sore ya know" Sano asked pretending to pout. He was secretly excited though. He loved it when Megumi acted fiery. Although she usually ended up yelling at him, it was almost worth it because of how cute she was when she was mad.

"You scared me" Megumi accused him.

"Oh that's it. Ok good then I can put my arms around you" Sano teased inching closer so that his body touched her back.

"Baka rooster" Megumi muttered under her breath but Sano noticed she made no objections so he slipped his arms around her and kissed her ear.

They were complete opposites and yet at the same time two of a kind.

"Sano… I don't know how this is going to work?" Megumi admitted tuning to face him.

"It's me isn't it? I'm not your type?" Sano asked raising an eyebrow.

Megumi laughed a little in spite of herself.

"Definitely not, but somehow your still loveable" Megumi teased.

"Are you flirting with me Kitsune?" Sano remarked.

Megumi's mouth opened but she found herself speechless.

"Well… I…This is serious Sano. You saved my life and for that I'm very grateful. But how… what… " Megumi sighed with frustration. If only she could find the right words.

"What are we going to do about us?" Sano finished for her.

"Exactly" Megumi breathed.

"Why can't we just let things run its course? I care about you Megumi. I know we bicker and tease each other… but you're my friend too. I'd like to be more then that but that's up to you." Sano told her honestly unsure of how she would respond.

"I think… Maybe… what if…" Megumi started.

"Sometimes you think too much" Sano rolled his eyes and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Megumi let herself enjoy the kiss for a moment before breaking away.

"Your right about that. I do think a lot. I'm just… afraid of getting hurt… again" Megumi whispered. She couldn't believe she was actually telling him this. Actually opening up to someone but it was now or never.

"And maybe you're a little afraid of letting yourself be happy too…" Sano added.

Megumi nodded wordlessly and let herself be hugged by him.

"I won't hurt you Megitsune. Let yourself be happy" Sano told her and he held her there in the kitchen. He could feel her body shake silently as she cried a little and he could feel the hot salty tears on his chest. He stroked her hair and face.

"I want to be happy Sano…" Megumi replied finally looking up at her. Sano smiled and wiped her eyes for her. Megumi hadn't meant to cry. A few days ago she never would have let Sano see her like this but now it seemed natural to be in his arms. She felt overcome with emotion.

Then they kissed again neither of them moving for a long time. Nothing else seemed to exist in that time. Neither knew what time would bring but they wouldn't be alone.


End file.
